Just Listen
by lokelover
Summary: Maybe asking for a visit from an old friend with the ability to hold grudges to the after life was not the best idea. Hideaki just wishes the pirate princess Rose would just hear her out, not that she believes she would anyways.(OC Story) co-authored with somanygalaxys


A soft wind blew from the sea and onto the land. It ruffled the cropped brown hair of a young brunette who was sprawled across the grassy field. Sparkling purple eyes gazed at the moving clouds, lost in thought.

It has been quite a few years (three, to be exact) since she left her home island in search of something more. She was not like the young mugiwara boy she heard so much about; she was not searching for freedom. The girl just wanted to be known and have her name passed down for doing something that changed the corrupted world. That is how she spent the past years, searching for that something.

She had trained over the years - she would not survive the Grand Line with her mediocre east blue skills. Now she had power to do something, but first, she needed to find a certain someone before sailing off.

Portgas D. Rose was out there somewhere, probably sitting upon the Moby Dick and gazing out at the sea. The brunette had heard rumors about a specific, trouble making twin of the other girl running around after a crew mate killer. Hopefully, the raven got her message.

"Oi, Hideaki," someone called from below. Curious, the teen looked over the nearby cliff to see a small row boat on the shore. "Are you sure she'll be here?" The red headed man below waved his hands.

The brunette smiled. "I'm sure," she answered, "Now get back to the _Red Force_ before Benn kicks your ass." Hideaki gave a mock salute to the man below as he began row away.

Turning back around, she let her gaze fall back out at the horizon. _Oh, dear Oda, please just have her read the gosh damn letter this time_, she mentally pleaded as the wind ruffled her short hair. "Oi, anchor-chan!" she heard a familiar male voice call out behind her, making her slap her head.

"Shanks, I thought I told you to get on the boat, dammit!" she exclaimed in a not so surprised tone. "Benn is going to kick your ass to the West Blue, no doubt."

The read head crossed his arms in a child-like manner. "Benn is mean," he pouted. "Anyways, if the person you are here for doesn't show today, the _Red Force_ is at the port. The locals love us. I mean, they gave us lots of sake!" Hideaki patiently listened to her father figure's rant about the locals 'amazing sake.'

Once the man's tale ceded, Hideaki fingered the saber that was latched to her hip. "I'm gonna go find a swords shop," she announced, patting the one armed man's shoulder and headed out towards the village.

Shanks blinked at the girl's sudden departure. "Don't let yourself be discovered," he ordered to the retreating girl.

"I've been doing it for six years, this one trip won't be any different," she assured without looking back to the Yonko. The brunette did not wait for a reply when she strode farther away.

* * *

><p>A raven haired girl noticed something in the claws of a bird that landed on the railing of the ship. Carefully pulling it out, she watched the bird fly away as she looked down at the object. Staring at it for a while she found it addressed to her.<p>

After a moment, she found that it was addressed to her.

_ Dear Rose,_

_Please don't tear this letter as I know you've done with many before this one. I have heard about your brother chasing down a man that goes by the name _Marshall D. Teach_._

_ I understand that you probably don't see eye to eye with me and are extremely upset with me, but please listen. I have met this man before, and I know what he is going after._

_Please meet me back at the little island we used to live together on, in the East Blue, Foosha Village. Please, Rose, you can rip apart all my future letters and make me grow long hair, just do me this one favor._

_- Hideaki_.

By the time she was finished with the letter she was shaking. _Oh, if only you knew how angry am at you Hide, but you are lucky I'm more angry at teach right now because he killed thatch, _shegrowled mentally. Before she could crumple up the paper, a voice behind her made her jump slightly.

"Oi, Rose! What are you reading, yoi?" It asked. Turning around she saw her old friend Marco.

"Oh it's nothing, just a letter from someone I hate," She said as she crumpled the paper and threw it on the ground.

Marco tensed at the sudden act of aggression. "I'm pretty sure people don't get letters from those they hate, yoi," he replied with a confused expression.

The raven grit her teeth. "You obviously have not meet Hideaki," she responded in disgust. "She thinks after all this time that I'll just forgiver her?" Rose reached to pick the paper up, so she could shred it, but before she could, another hand grabbed it.

"Now, now, Rose, you shouldn't do that..." a familiar voice said. Turning around she saw the 5th division commander staring right at her with a serious look on his face. "Without letting me look at it, of course!" he added with a super wide smile on his face. Rose growled, clutching the note, trying to hide it from the reach of the mustached man. Finally the swordsman managed grab the note out of her hands and much to her dismay, started reading it.

"Who is this Hideaki person? Are they your other half? Because if they are, then I lost my bet on which of the member you could be dating," he asked as soon as he finished reading. As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, Rose started blushing like crazy. Noticing this, Vista started to hang it above her head. Jumping up and failing every time, she took notice that with every jump Vista looked more satisfied.

Grinning to herself, she stopped. "Fine, you can have it," she said turning back to face the ocean.

"Really?" He asked," I would have guessed it was more important to you than that." As soon as she sensed that his guard was let down, she jumped up, flipped in the air, snatched the note easily from his grip, and propelled herself a few feet away from him before landing on the deck. With one swift movement, she threw the paper into the ocean.

_As you asked Hideaki, I didn't crumple it, but I did get rid of it in a different way. Try saying anything about that,_ the pirate princess made a snarky reply in her mind.

Vista crinkled his nose in disappointment. "It said something about Teach," he pointed out, waiting for an answer to his earlier question. Marco seemed to nod in agreement.

The raven haired girl glared at the two commanders. "You two are some nosey bastards," she resorted, crossing her arms in defiance. "Hideaki is mine to deal with."

"Oh, and by the way, Vista, you said something about betting with someone about me dating someone on the crew. Who was it?" she asked sweetly as she put on her puppy dog eyes. The sudden mood swing startled the boys.

Looking at each other, both of them looked like they were signaling each other silently not to tell her at all costs with realization that she would kill them.

Figuring out what the looks meant, Rose's eyes suddenly darkened, and she had a sinister grin spreading on her face. "So, it was you two, wasn't it?" she asked, her voice no longer sweet. Staring guiltily at each other and then at her, the commanders bowed their heads because they knew what would come next.

In one swift movement Roe had punched the males out; both passed out from the unbearable pain.

_ Well, once you too wake up, I'll have a few questions to ask,_ she reminded herself as she walked away with her hands in her pockets, looking as innocent as possible.

* * *

><p>Hideaki smiled wholeheartedly as she walked into the plaza. She had no idea where the swords' shop was, but the happy wave of music that hit her ears sure did catch her attention. The girl, broken out of her lost spur, took off running in the direction of the music.<p>

"There must be a festival going on," she mumbled as she ran through narrow alleys and walkways. "If my timing is correct, it's the winter one."

Arriving in the plaza she found herself at the winter festival. _Hell yeah, I was right!_ Her mind cheered as she located the source of the music. Grinning, she started dancing along

Soon enough, she started to let down her guard and the rhythm of the music took over. Dancing as she has not done in a while, she started to slowly pull in more and more people as she subconsciously began to dance the way her younger self once did with Rose when there was a festival in town.

Thinking about Rose right now, she remembered how carefree and simple life was back then. Maybe for a while, she could actually do that. Just think about the here and now and do not think about anything else but the music that's pumping through your veins.

Once she slowed down enough for people to see her face, she heard many cheers in disbelief. "Oi, look! It's Hideaki," someone exclaimed throughout the crowd.

The brunette ceased her joyous dancing and looked into the crowd. Many came to greet her when they found an opening.

"Where have you been?" was the loudest question in the crowd of beaming vilagers.

Hideaki rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Oh, well, just traveling," she chuckled nervously. It was not the whole truth- hell; the whole truth would take forever to explain. The villagers, luckily, understood her discomfort in the question and did not push it.

As soon as everyone got back into the swing of things, she started laughing and dancing, remembering her childhood with these people. Suddenly a thought hit her. Is Shiro-kun still here? His parents always said that they wanted to move somewhere nice and posh, like Dressrosa.

Pausing her dancing she tapped the nearest villager and asked, "Do you by any chance know if Verdelet Semiazas is still living in the city?"

"Yes, of course dear. He is now actually living next to Verin Shax, ever since his parents moved, leaving him with more than half of their fortune, he has been living in the house next to Shax," They replied sweetly with a nod.

Thanking the villager she quickly ran off in the direction of the city, all earlier song and dance forgotten.

Hideaki clutched the small stuffed animal head that hung from her saber's sheath. It reminded her of the promise she made to two little boys.

_"Where are you going, Hide-nee?" a small boy, around the age of nine, asked while holding a thin, narrow box to his chest._

_Eleven year old Hideaki looked down at the boy sadly. "My family is moving to the Grand Line; I don't know the island though," she answered the boy who looked close to tears._

_The boy was loosening his grip on the box. "Will you be back?" his questioned pleaded with the older girl to say yes. His orange hair over shadowed his bright green eyes._

_Hideaki frowned. "I'll try, Shax," she promised, kneeling down to the boy's eye level and ruffling his hair._

_Semiazas looked down at the box before glancing at the older girl's large purple eyes. "Well, in case you will not be back," he proclaimed as he held out the box, "I'll give you this!"_

_The brunette was stunned at the gift. Taking it from the boy with an 'arigatou,' she lifted the thin lid._

_Hideaki nearly fell back in shock. "A saber?" she exclaimed with wide sparkling eyes. For years she had been dreaming of using one. A sword or gun never fit her style, but a saber was right down her ally._

_The blond nodded his head. "You said you wanted one, so I got you one," he explained._

_Hideaki took the saber out of the foam filled box and her aura visibly glowed. The saber had a golden tinted silver handle and a soft and fuzzy green sheath. Wrapped around the sheath was a small stuffed animal. A white bear, to be correct. Below the saber was a greyish purple place holder that you would wrap around your waist._

_"Thank you!" she cried, enveloping the boy in a tight hug._

Finally turning down a few streets, she appeared in front of Seziama's house. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A loud and deep 'Coming, just give me a sec to put my pants on!' came from the door. In a few minutes a tall stocky male with blond hair opened the door.

"Oh Hideaki, I didn't- I thought it was-Usually-Well I was expecting Shax," the male finally stammered out while staring at his old friend who looked as if she was about to burst out laughing.

"Hey Shiro-kun, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she answered trying to muffle the traitorous giggling that past by her defenses.

"Yeah it has. Why don't you come in I'll make you some tea," the male offered, waving her inside.

Hideaki crossed her arms with a childish out. "I thought I told you I hate tea," she reminded, sticking her tongue out in emphasis.

Walking in, she was taken aback by the intricate designs on the ceilings, the expensive looking rugs, and high priced and comfortable chairs.

Sitting down in one, she spoke," you've changed a lot. Your voice is deeper than I remember and last time I checked you were the quietest one in the group."

"Now look at your freakin' taller than me, have a, louder, deeper voice, and you even got yourself some piercings. Impressive," She proclaimed the last part with a smug expression. The boy was always fun to tease.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of Shax's idea for me to get earrings. He practically dragged me there," the male replied from the other room. He set down a cup of unknown substance in front of Hideaki.

Curious, the girl took a sip of the golden brown liquid. "Ah, Coffee," she sighed, grinning.

When he noticed that she was at a loss of words to say, he quickly broke the silence. "What brings you here after all this time?" he asked with all previous playfulness forgotten.

"What are you laughing about Hedeaki?" Semiazas asked as he looked over the brim of the tea cup.

"You were shouting about no wearing pants" she chuckled. After a few moments of silence, she decided to tell him her real reason for visiting the village she left of so long ago. "I just wanted to see you, and I needed your advice on something."

"What is it?" he asked, setting the cup down, all previous teasing demeanors gone.


End file.
